


It's Okay If It's In A Three Way

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Cumplay, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Gay Panic, M/M, Masturbation, Pegging, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brittany and Sam invite Blaine to have a threesome, their night of sexy fun awakens something in Sam that leaves him desperately wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> GKM Fill for the following prompt: Sam talks Blaine into having a threesome with Britt. I want Blaine in her ass, and Sam in her pussy. Britt loves it and cums multiple times. Would like Sam to cum in her, and Blaine to pull out when he cums. Bonus for Blaine cumming on or in Sam.

"Hey, Blaine, wait!" Sam calls out, jogging over to his best friend's locker before he can leave. Blaine smiles at him and waits for him to approach. Once he gets there, Sam greets him with a high five and a dorky smile. "I'm glad I caught you. What are you doing tonight?"

Blaine raises a bushy eyebrow and shrugs. "Nothing really, why?"

"Well, you know that talk we had the other day?" Blaine immediately knows what he's talking about and averts his gaze. "About how you're like totally in-"

"Yeah yeah, I remember," he spits out, hoping to stop Sam from elaborating. His friend was totally cool about it, but it was still a bit embarrassing. "What about it?"

"I was talking to Brittany about it-"

"You told Brittany?" Blaine whines, his face growing red with mortification.

Sam grabs a hold of his wrists before he can bury his face in his hands. "No, no, it's okay. She thought it was totally hot."

" _What_  was hot?'

"The idea of you and me." Blaine pulls a face, having no idea what to say to that. He guesses he shouldn't be surprised, that sounds like something Brittany would say. "So, she came up with this idea."

"What idea?" the brunette boy asks wearily. Any idea of Brittany's can't be a good one.

"A threesome," Sam announces with big grin and wide arms, like he's presenting Blaine with the best present ever.

Blaine chokes out a cough, completely caught off guard. "A threesome? I, I, are you serious?"

"I've never had one either," Sam admits, sensing his problem. "But Brittany says they're super hot, and really wants to make you feel better about being rejected, so she wants to include you. Isn't she sweet?"

"Yeah," he replies, the word almost coming out more like a question. He has no idea what to say. A threesome with Brittany and Sam? It's so totally not something he should even be thinking about, but well, he can't help but think about it. "I thought you said you weren't into dudes?"

"I'm not," Sam immediately answers, a bit too quickly in Blaine's opinion, which perks him up a bit. "I'm not, we'd both be fucking Brittany."

Blaine deflates a little. "Oh. I'm not really into that."

"That's what I told Britt," Sam assures him. "But then she said something and it made, like, total sense; anal!" He catches his voice getting too loud and immediately cringes, and gets closer to his best friend to continue. "You can fuck her in the ass. That's how gay dudes have sex, right? In the butt? So if you fuck Britt in the ass, it's not that weird, right? A butt is a butt?"

"I… I don't know." Blaine doesn't really think that's how it works, but hearing Sam talk like that is really turning him on, and he's really tempted to agree, just so he can hear Sam talk like that more. And getting to see him naked would be a plus, too. "I guess?"

"Totally," Sam replies, giving him a friendly punch on the arm. "So you in? Come on, Britt really wants to do this, and it'll be awesome. Two bros fucking a hot chick! Awesome bonding experience, right?"

Blaine wishes he hadn't mentioned the part about fucking a girl, but he finds himself agreeing anyway. "Sure. Tonight? What time?"

"Come by Britt's house tonight at 7," he tells him, a huge smile gracing his big lips. Blaine can't help but hope that maybe he'll get to at least kiss them tonight. What are the odds that a threesome will involve  _no_  physical contact between the two? Sam raises his hand for a high five. "Dude, this is gonna be  _so_  awesome!"

 

*

 

Blaine shows up at Brittany's house right on time, and nervously knocks on the door. He spent all afternoon and evening talking himself into going through with it, and he only has a couple more seconds to back out. Before he can really give the idea too much thought, the door swings open to reveal a giddy Brittany.

"Blaine, yay, you came," she greets him, pulling him into a hug before tugging him inside. "I was so super happy when Sam told me you agreed to do this, it's gonna be so awesome."

Blaine gives her a tight smile, feeling a bit awkward around her when he knows what he's about to do to her. "Listen, about the whole, uh, being into your boyfriend thing-"

"Oh, don't worry about that at all," Brittany assures him, running a hand down his arm in comfort. "It's totally understandable. I mean, he's super hot, right? He's got boy band hair, super soft lips, awesome abs. And  _wait_  until you see his cock, it's so big and pretty. You'll love it." Blaine's eyes widen at her words, and his mouth suddenly goes dry. He can't even start trying to stutter out a reply, before Brittany leans into him to whisper, "And don't worry, I think I can totally talk Sam into doing something with you. If you want."

"Y-Yeah," Blaine mumbles, his face getting flushed at the thought. "Yeah, okay."

Brittany pulls back and beams, grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. "Okay, come on up. Sam is already up there getting ready."

When the pair enter Brittany's bedroom, they're greeted with the delicious sight of a shirtless, messy haired Sam, standing in the middle of Brittany's room, unzipping his jeans. He looks up when he hears them enter, and a smile breaks out on his face when he sees his girlfriend and his best friend. "Blaine, bro, you made it!"

"Hey, hey, Sam," Blaine greets, having trouble taking his eyes off of Sam's naked torso. He has even more trouble when Sam pulls him into a hug, but this time it's not his eyes he can't control.

"You guys are so cute together," Brittany gushes, clapping her hands in excitement. "I can't wait to be the middle of a Blam sandwich!"

"Let's get this party started then," Sam cheers, clapping his hands twice to emphasize his words. Blaine steps back a little, and watches as Brittany immediately goes to work, pressing herself against her boyfriend and giving him a kiss, her hands trailing down his sides to get to his jeans. She wastes no time pushing the loosened pants down his legs, and thumbs the band of his boxers.

Brittany pulls away from Sam's lips and turns her attention to Blaine. "You ready to see Sammy's cock, Blaine?"

Blaine goes beat red, not expecting the attention to be on him, but Sam just laughs and slaps Brittany's ass playfully. "Come on, baby, stop teasing him. You know he's dying to see the goods."

"You're gonna love it, Blaine," Brittany promises with a giggle. She squats down so that she's eye level with Sam's crotch, and tugs his boxers down in one go, revealing Sam's huge, semi hard cock to Blaine. Brittany wasn't kidding, it was gorgeous, and Blaine knew right away that this was totally worth it. "Isn't it awesome?"

"You were right, Britt," Blaine says with a smile, suddenly free of any nerves. It was like a switch had been flipped now that Sam was naked, and he was totally down with this. He knows he'll never really have Sam the way he wants him, but this is the next best thing, and he's gonna make the most of it. His hands travel to his own pants and he starts to untuck his shirt. "Now how about I show you mine?"

For as much time as Brittany thinks about cocks during the day, she had never really imagined what Blaine's looked like, and she was suddenly very curious. "Drop 'em, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine does as he's told, and his pants and briefs are at his feet in no time. He's semi hard too, thanks to all the naked Sam Evans he's been treated too, and Brittany eyes his cock hungrily. She loves Sam's dick, of course, but she's never had Blaine's before, and she really wants it. She waves him over, and he quickly kicks off the clothes from around his ankles and moves closer, pulling his shirt over his head when he's across from Sam.

"Nice, bro," Sam praises, glancing at his best friend's cock. It's totally not weird or anything. Not when he's got his girlfriend kneeling in front of him. He's just impressed by his size, that's all. Blaine just smiles in thanks, feeling his cock twitch under Sam's gaze. Brittany takes both shafts in her hands and starts pumping, hoping she can get them to full length soon, because she's aching to be filled.

"Oh man," Blaine groans at the feeling, his body jerking when he feels Brittany's hot mouth close around his cock. He wasn't sure how it would feel with a girl, but so far, as long as he can see Sam, it feelings  _amazing_.

"See, what did I tell you?" Sam laughs, clapping his friend on the shoulder, and leaving his hold there. "A hole is a hole, right?'

"Y-Yeah," Blaine stutters out, the feeling of Sam's hand on him while Brittany's sucking his cock almost too much to handle. "Yeah, it feels great."

"Don't forget about me, Britt," Sam jokes, playfully thrusting forward in her hand. Brittany lets Blaine's shaft go with a pop, and turns her head back towards her boyfriend, so she can take his cock into her mouth. Her head bobs back and forth as she takes him to the hilt, his length growing the longer he's inside of her. She chokes and pulls back, swirling her tongue around his head to collect the precum on her tongue, and then turns to take Blaine back between her lips, mixing it with the precum she finds at his tip. "She's good, isn't she?"

The brunette boy just bites his lip and nods, clenching his fists to stop himself from putting them on the back of Brittany's head, ruining the illusion. Brittany's mouth and tongue move up and down his shaft with expert precision, and he thinks this might be the best blow job he's ever had, despite the fact that it's from a girl. She just seems to know exactly how and where to lick him, when to swallow around him and when to pump her hand. His eyes wonder to his blonde friend, and he finds that Sam is watching his girlfriend work his cock with her mouth, while she works his with her hand. It's seriously hot.

As if sensing Sam is getting needy, Brittany switches again, pumping her hand harder around Blaine's cock as she swallows Sam's again. Sam grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her face closer to his crotch, thrusting his cock into her mouth until he's hitting the back of her throat with every motion. Brittany doesn't protest, taking it like a champ, her movements on Blaine's shaft never slowing down. Sam gives her a few more thrusts before pulling out, giving Blaine a nice view of his rock hard, spit covered cock.

"I should start getting you ready for Blaine, baby," Sam reminds Brittany, tugging her towards the bed. Brittany's eyes light up and she nods, getting to her feet without releasing her hold on Blaine. She lightly pulls him with her, guiding him around until he's standing against the side of the bed. She crawls up onto it and gets in front of him on her hands and knees, taking his cock back into her mouth without a word. Blaine watches as Sam comes around the other side of the bed across from him, and leans over the edge to get closer to the girl, pulling her shorts and panties down to her knees. He brings his hands up to spreads her cheeks, revealing her tight asshole to him, and gives it a nice strong lick.

"Oh fuck," Blaine moans, and he's not sure if it's because of the blow job he's getting or the sight of Sam rimming someone, even if it's a girl. He finds himself pumping his hips into Brittany's mouth, shivering when he feels his tip hit the back of her throat. She swallows him eagerly, moaning around his cock as Sam laps at her hole.

"Sammy," she whines, pushing her ass against him. His tongue slides over her for a few moments, before he starts trying to dip it inside of her, the moisture helping to start loosening her up. He manages to get his tip inside, swirling his tongue around the rim. He closes his big lips around her hole, tonguing and sucking it to soften her for his digits. "Fingers," she pants around Blaine's cock, before latching her lips around him again.

"You got it, babe," Sam smiles, pulling his mouth away and replacing it with his finger, gently running the tip around the circle. He dips down to her pussy, finding she's soaking, and pushes between her folds to gather some moisture, before he moves back to her asshole and starts pushing in. Brittany loves it up the ass, so they do anal a lot (sometimes even on him, which totally doesn't mean anything), so he knows just how to get her prepared. Once he's got his finger in, he starts pumping in an out slowly, stretching her hole until he can fit a second one in without resistance. Once he gets a rhythm going, he looks up to find Blaine watching him as he fucks Brittany's throat. "How's she doing? You almost ready?"

Blaine slows his thrusts down as he nods, trying his best to keep his eyes locked on Sam's face, and not on the way he's fingering Brittany's asshole. "Yeah, just give me another minute."

"Sure thing," Sam replies, his attention going back to stretching Brittany. As he pumps his fingers into her, he wraps his other hand around his shaft and starts moving it at the same pace.

Blaine's eyes are glued to Sam's dick, watching with lust filled eyes as the boy absent mindedly jerks himself off. The visual in combination with the tongue licking his slit is too much, and he abruptly pulls out of Brittany's mouth before he can blow his load. "I-I'm ready."

"Thank God," Brittany groans, the throbbing in her pussy ready to be sated.

"How does this work?" Blaine asks as Sam carefully removes his fingers from Brittany and stands up. It takes all of his will power not to openly stare at the way he's still touching himself as he thinks.

"Sam should be on the bottom," Brittany decides, sitting down on the bed so she can finally start pulling her clothes off and be as naked as the two boys. "It'll be easier to fuck my pussy, so he can go up. My ass it tighter, so you'll need more room to move."

Sam smiles at her logic, than looks to Blaine for agreement. "Isn't my girl so smart?"

"Yeah, a genius," he offers, not knowing what else to say. He just stands there as the blondes start organizing themselves on the bed. Sam crawls into the middle and lays flat on his back, and is immediately straddled by his girlfriend, who reaches between them to grab a hold of his erection. Blaine watches as Brittany's hand guides Sam's cock to her center, and easily slips it between her drenched folds and then into her hole.

"Oh fuck yes," she immediately moans, finally feeling some release to the ache in her pussy. She releases her hold on Sam's cock and brings her hand up to help support her weight over Sam's body. It takes a few moments for her to get used to the feeling of being stretched by Sam's massive size, before she nods to him, letting him know she's good.

Once she's ready, Sam looks over to his best friend and waves him over. "Come on, bro, get in on this. She's nice and stretched for you."

Blaine gulps, and swallows thickly, before he starts making his way towards the couple. Once he's at the foot of the bed, he stops. "Shouldn't I get a condom?"

"We never use condoms," Brittany tells him like the idea is silly. "I love it when Sam comes inside of me, and he can't do that with a condom."

"You're clean, right?" Blaine nods. "Then yeah, no problem. Come on." Sam manages to palm Brittany's cheeks from his angle, and pull them apart, giving Blaine a perfect view of her stretched asshole. It's a different sight than what he's used to, but he hopes it'll feel close enough to get him off.

"O-Okay, yeah." He takes a deep breath and gets up onto the bed, shuffling forward until he's kneeling between Sam's spread legs. He holds the base of his cock with one hand, and cups one of Brittany's cheeks with the other, noticing immediately how soft and smooth it was. Yep, definitely different. Ignoring that thought, he guides his cock towards its destination, and gently presses the tip against Brittany's hole.

Brittany whimpers a bit in anticipation and wiggles her hips. "Keep going. I'm ready."

Taking her word for it, Blaine starts pushing in slowly, only meeting a bit of resistance. He feels Brittany clench around him as he moves in further, and waits until she relaxes before continuing. "You still okay?"

"More than okay," Brittany replies in a shaky voice. With Sam's cock snugly tucked in her pussy, she already feels so full, and the more Blaine enters her, the closer she gets to the edge. She knows she's not going to last much longer. "Give me more. Go deeper."

"Okay." Blaine pulls out and then pushes back in a bit further, almost all the way. Then he pulls out again, but this time thrusts into her hard, burying his cock to the hilt deep inside of her ass.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Brittany cries as her orgasm hits her like a brick wall. She starts to tremble, her holes spasming and clenching the cocks inside of her as she comes. The boys lock eyes in surprise as the girl between them continues to quake, both of them them enjoying the feeling of her tightening around their shafts.

Sam laughs as his girlfriend slumps against him after a moment, no longer able to support her weight on her arms. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly as she comes down. "Damn, baby, that was quick."

"You guys feel so good," she mumbles, her words muffled by Sam's bare shoulder. "I'm so full and it feels so amazing."

"You ain't felt nothing yet," Sam promises, emphasizing his words with a sharp thrust into her pussy.

"Fuck!" she yells in surprise, her cunt extra sensitive after her orgasm. Sam just continues to pound into her, ignoring the whimpers that are slowly turning into moans.

Blaine can feel the pounding against his cock and it spurs him into action. He gets a strong hold on Brittany's hips and he starts thrusting into Brittany's tight asshole relentlessly. His first instinct is to close his eyes and pretend he's pounding into Sam, but when he feels eyes on him, he looks down and locks eyes with his best friend over Brittany's shoulder. They hold each other's gazes as they pound into the blonde girl, her shouts of pleasure drowned out by the loud slapping of skin.

Sam slams his cock into Brittany's pussy in a steady rhythm, the staring contest he's having with Blaine only causing his hips to move faster. He doesn't know why he finds this so hot, but he does, so he doesn't stop. He just tightens his hold around Brittany's back, burying her face closer into his neck, and speeds up his pace, humping into her brutally.

Brittany can totally tell there's some kind of weird Blam/BFF connection happening right now, and it's totally turning her on. She's still too spent to really participate, so she just lays on Sam's chest, and lets the boys fuck her holes, using her as a safe excuse to do whatever it is they're doing. Sam is fucking up and into her, pushing her body back into Blaine's cock, and it just all feels way too good to care. "So fucking good. Fuck me harder."

Blaine grants her wish, speeding up his thrusts so his cock is hitting her harder. He wipes the sweat off his forehead with his arm, but doesn't break his stare with Sam, feeling his friend starting to push into the girl harder as well. Their pounding starts to match up, and before long, they're pounding into Brittany in a synchronized pace. He swears he can feel Sam's cock on each thrust, and he's not sure how much longer he can last.

"I'm gonna come," Sam moans out, feeling his cock starting to swell against Brittany's walls. He only lasts two more thrusts before he explodes, shooting his cum inside Brittany's pussy with a groan.

Brittany can't believe the feeling of his white goo lining her walls doesn't set her off again, but it still feels so fucking amazing. "Oh my God, yeah, Sammy. Fill me up with your cum, baby."

"Take it, baby" Sam tells her, but his eyes are still on Blaine, as if he's saying the words to him. His hips jerk as he feels a few more spurts empty out of his cock before he relaxes against the bed. He's still buried inside Brittany, and he can feel each of Blaine's thrusts as his best friend continues to pound Brittany's ass. "Damn, man, you still going?"

"Not gonna last much longer," Blaine tells him, his balls starting to tighten as he gets closer to release. He keeps slamming into Brittany, hoping to make her come once more before he explodes himself. Being able to make a girl come all on his own would be a huge boost to his ego.

"You can come in my ass," Brittany informs him, pulling away from the crook of Sam's neck to talk to the boy behind her.

Blaine's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No, I don't think that would be-"

"No wait, you should come in  _Sam's_  ass," Brittany decides suddenly, the idea sending a jolt through her. Yeah, she definitely wants to see that.

"What?!" the boys shout at the same time.

Figuring Blaine would be more than fine with it, Brittany turns her attention to the blonde boy beneath her. She brushes the hair out of his face and gives him a smile. "It would be so hot, baby. Come on, I know you love it when I fuck you with my strap on, and this won't even be fucking, he'll just, like, stick the head in and dump his cum in you."

"Britt, I can't do that," Sam whispers, pleading with Brittany to drop it. If she doesn't, he knows he'll give in, because  _fuck_ , if he doesn't want it now, and he's afraid of what that'll mean.

"Please, baby," Brittany begs, whipping out a pout. "You can see how amazing it feels to be full of cum, how amazing you always make me feel when you come inside me. I can't give that to you, but Blaine can. Let us do this for you, Sammy, please? We wanna make you feel good."

Sam looks to Blaine, and he can see he really wants to do this, so he finally nods. "O-Okay, yeah, okay, let's do that."

Brittany squeals and pushes herself up onto her hands, letting Sam slip out from under her. She turns back to Blaine and winks, before asking him, "How much longer can you last? I need to get Sam ready."

"Couple minutes maybe," Blaine groans, focusing all of his energy into not coming yet. There's no fucking way he's missing the opportunity to dump his load in Sam's ass.  _Fuck_ , he's going to come in Sam's ass, he can't believe it. This was  _so_ worth it.

"Kay, keep going," she instructs him, before she turns back to Sam, who's slid further up the bed so that his crotch is lined up with her face. "Now it's time to get  _your_  asshole nice and ready for Blaine's cock, mister."

That's certainly a sentence Sam never imagined he'd hear, but he's so ready for it. He pulls his legs back, lifting his hips so Brittany can get to his hole, and lets out a long sigh when he feels her tongue against it. It's not the first time Brittany has rimmed him, hell, she's shoved her big purple strap on up his ass on a few occasions, but he's always surprised at how amazing it feels. He can even feel himself getting harder as she licks at his hole.

Once he's softened a bit, Brittany copies Sam's earlier actions, reaching down to collect some of the juices from her pussy to use as a lubricant. This time, it's a mixture of both their cum, and she smiles as she carefully slips a digit into Sam, giggling at the way the ring of muscles tighten around it at the intrusion.

"You okay?" she asks, making sure he can take it before she starts moving.

"Yeah, keep going." She starts to push in and out slowly, stretching his hole the same way he did for her. After a minute she adds a second one for good measure. Blaine's cock is pretty big, but he's not going to be going very deep in, so she doesn't think she has to widen him too much. Brittany pushes on Sam's hips so that they're flat against the mattress again, and takes Sam's semi hard cock into her mouth, sucking on his head as she fingers his asshole. She has a bit of trouble working with Blaine still pounding into her, but before she can try to fix it, Blaine suddenly hits her in the perfect spot, and she's seeing stars.

Her moans are muffled by Sam's cock in her mouth, but Blaine knows she's coming by the way her ass clenches painfully around his cock and she's trembling against him. He keeps pounding into her through it, hoping to draw it out a bit longer. After all, all of this was her idea, so he feels like he owes her. It seems to work, because just as she's starting to loosen the vice grip on his dick, she's tightening again, hit with a second orgasm.

Brittany spasms uncontrollably, almost choking on Sam's hard cock, and slipping her fingers out of Sam's hole. This one lasts longer, and she can feel her own cum squirting from her pussy before she completely collapses against the bed, vibrating with the aftershock, freeing Blaine's throbbing cock.

"I'm gonna come," Blaine announces, not sure what to do now. Brittany takes the hint and rolls out of the way, clearly a path between Blaine and Sam. The blonde boy looks a bit nervous as he lifts his hips again, presenting his ass to Blaine. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, man, you can do," Sam assures him, trying to sound confident.

Blaine grabs a hold of one of Sam's legs and pushes it back, angling his best friends ass up a bit more to give him better access. He eyes Sam's hole with lust, wishing he could do more with it, but knowing he's beyond lucky to even do this. He feels Brittany's eyes watching him as he lines his cock up with Sam's asshole, pressing the tip gently inside.

"Oh, fuck me," Sam moans at the feeling of Blaine's dick entering him. It's just the tip, so he's getting more pleasure than pain, and before he can even fully register that, he feels a rush of liquid gushing into his hole and he knows Blaine is coming inside of him. "Ohhhhh, yeah, oh God, that feels fucking amazing." Brittany was right, it felt so fucking good to be full of cum, he totally gets her obsession now. Sam feels Blaine's warm cum seep into him, filling his tight asshole up as much as it can be, before spilling out and running down his back.

"So amazing," Blaine sighs, watching as his cum starts to leak out of Sam's hole and spread against his skin. It's a sight he never thought he'd see in a million years, and it's almost enough to get him hard again.

Brittany watches in awe as Sam is filled with cum, and it's almost as satisfying as when she's getting filled herself. "So fucking hot."

Blaine rubs his cock to make sure he's emptied every last drop into Sam, before he pulls out, letting the cum pool in the tight hole. Sam keeps himself propped up, pushing the cum out of his ass, and feeling is dribble down his back and land on the bed. The three of them just silently watch for a moment, before Brittany crawls back over and lowers Sam's hips back to the bed, not caring about the mess Blaine's cum is making on her bedspread.

"Come on, Blaine, let's finish Sammy off," she instructs the boy kneeling beside her, before she lazily takes Sam's cock into her mouth. Blaine's eyes widen at her suggestion, but before he can protest, Sam speaks.

"Yeah man, come on, I think she's a little too tired to suck me off herself," Sam tells him, like it's no big deal, like he's not asking Blaine to suck his cock. "I know you want to."

Knowing this opportunity will probably never present itself again, Blaine quickly drops to his stomach beside Brittany, and immediately goes to work on Sam's balls, sucking a sack into his mouth as Brittany works his shaft. He closes his eyes on instinct, the situation way too amazing not to savor, before he opens his eyes and looks up, meeting blue ones.

Sam shudders as he watches his best friend and girlfriend sucking his cock and balls, both of them staring into his eyes as they work. It's too overwhelming to properly process, and he can't focus on one sensation for long. Brittany releases his dick with a pop, and guides it towards the brunette boy's mouth with her hand, licking her lips as she watches Blaine take Sam's hard cock into his mouth for the first time.

"Nhghhh, fuck!" Sam yells out at the feeling and sight of his dick in Blaine's warm mouth. His best friend's tongue licks up his shaft, then swirls around his head, running along the slit before starting all over again. He starts bucking up into the boy's mouth, earning some friction from Brittany's hold on his dick.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Brittany asks, feeling her pussy tingling as she watches Blaine suck Sam's cock. So, so fucking hot. Sam nods frantically, his hips starting to speed up in a sign that he was about to come. "Do you wanna come in Blaine's mouth, Sammy?"

Sam doesn't get a chance to get any words out before he's spilling his load onto Blaine's tongue. The boy gulps down his warm cum, greedily swallowing as much of it as he can, committing the delicious taste to memory. Feeling selfish with Brittany watching, he quickly shifts the gushing cock towards the girl, who quickly covers the tip with her lips, drinking up the rest of Sam's cum eagerly. She sucks and sucks to make sure she's got it all, before she swallows the mouthful of cum, sighing as she feels it sliding down her throat.

Exhausted, the teens collapse against the bed and just lay there, catching their breath, all three of them leaking cum from various holes of their body. After a moment, Sam manages to lift his head to look down at the boy resting his face in his naked lap, just beside is softening cock, basically nuzzling into it.

"So?" he asks with a smirk. "Aren't you glad you came?'

Blaine laughs and nods, then shifts his eyes down to the pool of his cum still leaking from Sam's asshole onto Brittany's sheets. "I think  _you're_  the one that's glad I came."


	2. The Second Night

If you asked Brittany what she thought her best quality was, besides her likeness to the Queen of Pop Britney Spears and her ability to make guys come in less than a minute, she'd probably say it's her patience.

Brittany is a very patient person.

So, even though Sam has asked her to fuck him with her strap on more in the last two weeks than he ever had (actually, he  _never_  had, it was always her suggestion), she doesn't push. Even though things haven't been much different between the three of them since their threesome, Brittany still knows that something changed with Sam that night, and he's trying to figure it out, so she lets him. She just smiles at him and nods, and bends him over her bed to fuck his ass just like he wants it.

"Oh, fuck, yeah, right there, B," Sam moans, tightening the hold he has on his thighs, pulling on them to keep his legs in the air while Brittany is pounding him.

Brittany watches her boyfriend's face contort in pleasure, the way his eyes squeeze shut every time she shoves the strap on particularly deep in his ass. She's so tempted to just blurt it out now, knowing he'll be too distracted to deny it, but she bites her tongue, and just continues to fuck him. She's thrusting into him hard, her hips slapping against his ass each time, while her right hand is stroking his hard cock at the same pace.

Sam grabs a fistful of Brittany's bed spread and tugs, desperately needing a firm grip on something as he gets closer to exploding. He can hardly stand the pleasure rolling through him as Brittany pounds his ass and strokes his cock, and he hopes this time will be the one that lives up to his expectations. "God, B, I'm close. I'm so fucking close. Harder, fuck my ass harder, please."

"Come on, baby, come for me," Brittany grunts out, speeding up her pumps and trying not to roll her eyes at Sam. The only time he ever calls her 'B' is when she's got a bright purple dick buried in him, and she can only assume it's because he's imagining it's Blaine pounding into him. She should probably be offended that her boyfriend might be picturing someone else while they're having sex, but along with being patient, Brittany is also very understanding, so she doesn't mind.

"Oh yeah, it's coming, I'm gonna-" The blonde boy doesn't have the chance to finish before he loses the ability to speak, his body shaking as he comes, Brittany's hand aiming his ropes of cum to land on his abs. He tries to just focus on the tingles that are running through his body, but he can't ignore the frustration he feels. There's something missing, and he keeps asking Brittany to fuck him in the hopes that it'll suddenly appear, but it's useless. She's never going to be able to give him what he wants.

Brittany slows her strokes as Sam finishes emptying himself, before she releases his cock and moves her hands to his legs, running her fingers up and down his thighs soothingly to help him come down and relax enough for her to pull out. She can tell by the way he's still gripping the sheets that he's thinking about something, and she really hopes tonight will finally be the night he brings it up. It would actually be perfect, because her sister has a soccer tournament on the weekend, so she's going to have the house to herself for two days.

"Relax, babe," she reminds him, slowly trying to pull out of him so she can take care of her own ache. Usually she's able to get off on the friction from the strap on, but it wasn't happening tonight.

Sam takes a breath and forces himself to unwind, relaxing his ass enough for the girl to pull out, and then feels even emptier. He drops his legs and lets them hang over the edge of the bed, and waits for his girlfriend.

Brittany loosens the belt around her waist and steps out of the harness, tossing it onto her desk before crawling onto the bed. Sam holds up his arm, obviously expecting her to cuddling into his side, but instead she stops at his stomach, pausing to lick and kiss up the cum he spilled on his abs.

"Of course," he chuckles, feeling her tongue roaming all his six pack, making sure she gets every drop of cum off of him. "You don't waste a drop."

Brittany giggles and slurps up the last string she sees. "Never." She smacks her lips in satisfaction and makes her up to lay beside Sam. Instead of curling into his side, she takes his hand and guides in between her legs so he can get her off.

Sam just rolls onto his side, and props his head on his hand, letting her guide his fingers into her wet folds. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Brittany breathes, Sam's fingers doing a great job of relieving some of the pressure.

"You've, uh, you've been fucked with your strap on before, right?" Brittany nods, humming at the way Sam is casually fingering her while they talk. "How different is it than being fucked with a cock? I mean, I know it's supposed to be a substitute for one, but how close is it?"

A small smile slowly appears on Brittany's face at the question. It's about fucking time. "It's pretty good, but it's definitely not the same, mostly cause it's missing the fun, messy happy ending."

"Yeah," Sam agrees wistfully, slipping two fingers into Brittany's hole and pumping as his mind drifts to last weekend, and the way Blaine's cum felt as it filled his asshole. He clenches at the memory. It's all he's been able to think about for two weeks, and no matter how good it feels to have Brittany fuck him, it doesn't give him what he's craving. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Brittany waits to ask, feeling her orgasm building. She starts rolling her hips against Sam's hand, and when he brings his thumb up to press against her clit, she falls apart, coming with a loud, drawn out moan. She collapses against the bed and turns into Sam's side, cuddling into his naked body as she comes down. She takes a moment before asking, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you wondering about the difference?"

Sam is silent for a moment, debating whether to share his thoughts with her. He knows that if he ever wants to get over this, one way or another, he's going to need to tell her what he's thinking and hope she can help. "It's just… I've been thinking about the other weekend a lot."

"The night with Blaine?" Brittany asks to clarify, even though she obviously knows where this is going.

"Yeah," he confirms, running his big hand up and down her back. "Especially the end."

"When he came in you?" the girl asks bluntly, figuring she'd help him by cutting to the chase. This was clearly awkward for him and she didn't want him to back out after finally opening up. Sensing his hesitancy, she's quick to reassure him. "That's okay, you know? If it felt good, or if you maybe want to do it again?"

Sam sighs, caught. "It did feel really good," he admits, a shiver running through him as he thought about it. "Like amazingly good."

"I know," Brittany agrees with a smile, pushing away from his body to look at his face. "You know how much I love it when you come in me, that's why I wanted you to do it with Blaine, so you'd know."

"Well, now I can't stop thinking about." He doesn't know why he's embarrassed to tell her this, since Brittany is pretty much the least judgmental person he's ever known. "That's why I've been asking you to use the strap on so much, but it's not the same."

Brittany nods, and rubs a hand over his tummy, trying to figure out the best way to ask him so that he won't get defensive. "Are you just thinking about what he did to you last time? Or are you maybe thinking about what it'd be like to go a bit further?"

"All the way," he clarifies, just wanting to come clean. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about what it would feel like to get fucked by Blaine. Everytime you're fucking me with that strap on, and I come, I'm imagining it's Blaine's cock in my asshole, okay?"

"Yeah, it is okay," Brittany tells simply, proud of him for opening up to her, even though it was clearly hard for it. "It's okay to be attracted to Blaine, or want him to fuck you. Maybe you're a bicorn like me! Or maybe Blaine is just special because you love him. Either way, there's nothing wrong with it."

Sam shakes his head and looks at her in confusion. "How can you be okay with the fact that your boyfriend wants to get butt fucked by his best bro?"

"It's totally hot," Brittany answers with a shrug. It's really that simple for her. "And you and Blaine are totally cute together, I bet you'd have really great sex. We should invite him over this weekend since we have the house to ourselves, remember?"

"Are you serious?" Sam asks, feeling his dick twitch and his asshole ache at the suggestion. He doesn't know why he's surprised, since the original threesome was Brittany's idea in the first place.

Brittany nods, trailing her hand down Sam's body to playfully fondle on his soft cock like she loves doing whenever she's bored. "We'll talk to him at school tomorrow, invite him over. He'll totally say yes."

 

*

 

Blaine does say yes, though he's not totally sure what he's agreed to. The blonde couple had informed him they had Brittany's house to themselves all weekend, and asked if he wanted to come over and 'hang out'. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were really implying, and he agreed without a second thought.

Much like Sam, Blaine hasn't been able to stop thinking about that night as well. He hasn't been able to shake how amazing it felt to be inside Sam, even if it was just a little bit. He can't even imagine how good it would feel to bury his entire cock into the boy, but he had come to accept the fact that it was never going to happen, that it was a one time experience possibly too good to repeat. So when they made him hang back a bit at the end of Glee, and asked him if he was up for it, he jumped at the chance. Even if it was just a repeat of last time, he'd take anything Sam would give him.

He arrives at Brittany's house the next day, this time a lot less nervous than before. Actually, this time he's just excited. Brittany greets him with a smile, and instead of pulling him upstairs, leads him to the living room, where Sam is sitting on the couch, nervously running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Hey, Sam," Blaine greets, mussing up his friend's hair in teasing as he walks by and sits down beside him, leaving just enough room for Brittany to fit in between them. "Thanks for having me over again. Last time was… Was really fun."

It's the first time any of them have openly referred to that night since it happened, and while Sam sucks in a breath, Brittany smiles at her friend. "Right? I'm so excited we're doing it again, I'm so glad Sam brought it up."

"Sam suggested it?" Blaine asks is surprise, overly pleased to hear this. His eyes drift towards the boy, who seems to be pointedly avoiding his gaze.

"He really wants you to fuck him," Brittany informs Blaine bluntly, knowing she's embarrassing Sam, but thinking there isn't room to be embarrassed right now. He's about to have the guy's cock in his ass, what's the point of being embarrassed about  _asking_  him to do it? Boys are weird.

Just as she suspected, Sam yelps out a horrified, "Brittany!"

"What?" she asks, looking at her boyfriend innocently. "You do. You've been imagining I'm Blaine when I'm fucking you with my strap on for two weeks."

"Really?" Blaine can't believe his luck. He was mostly here on the off chance that he'd get to unload in Sam, maybe suck his cock again, but he was not expecting this.  _This_ was something that only happened in his dreams. "Sam, really?"

The blonde boy is beet red, but reluctantly nods his head, confirming Brittany's words. "I just- Since that night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, imagining what it would feel like. I mean, you don't have to do it if you don't want to or anything, but-"

"Are you kidding?" Blaine exclaims, a smile breaking out of his face. "Of course I want to! You know I want to! There's nothing I want more."

Sam relaxes a bit and returns the boy's smile, thinking about how he has the greatest best friend in the world. Brittany sits between them with a smile of her own, and places a hand on both of their knees. "This is so sweet, I'm so glad we're all on the same page." Giving them a squeeze, she pushes herself off the couch, and drops to the floor, turning around to face the boys on her knees. "Now, what do you say we get started then?"

"Get to it, babe," Sam encourages, most of his nerves gone now. Well, he's still nervous about actually taking it, but he isn't feeling awkward now that it's out there and Blaine is okay with it.

Brittany winks at her boyfriend before she reaches up to his zipper, easily pulling it down. Once she's tugged his jeans down a bit, she lets him finish, moving over to repeat the action with Blaine, before taking her own clothes off. Soon, all three teens are naked, and Brittany is between Blaine's legs, taking his soft cock into her mouth to get him started. She holds the base between her fingers, giving it small pumps as she swallows around him, feeling him start to grow on her tongue. She works him until he's about semi hard, before she shuffles herself between Sam's thighs and sucks his cock into her mouth, her left hand still stroking Blaine.

She looks up at her boyfriend as she tongues him, and smiles around his shaft when she notices his eyes are focused on Blaine's cock as she works it. Without slowing her mouth down, Brittany removes her hand from Blaine's cock and takes Sam's hand from where it's resting on his thigh and guides it over to take her place. Both boys freeze at their new position, too afraid to move. Brittany rolls her eyes and pulls back from Sam's dick to instruct him.

"Move you hand, Sammy," she tells him like it's obvious. "Just like you do to yourself."

Sam eyes his best friend's dick, and his own hand around it, and he doesn't let himself think about it too much, just starts to move his palm up and down Blaine's shaft, smiling when he hears a moan. "Oh yeah, just, just like that."

"That good?" Sam asks, mostly just wanting to hear Blaine praise him.

Blaine bites his lip and nods, gripping the material of the couch. "So good, your hand, you feel so good, keep going. More."

Sam does as he's told, leaning back against the couch and giving Blaine a hand job while Brittany is giving him a blow job. He smiles to himself, thinking about how perfect this feels. His eyes fall down to look at the blonde between his legs, bringing his left hand up to push the hair out of her face, so he can see her swallowing his cock. Her tongue licks all over his shaft, working him up in the amazing way she always does, pulling back slightly to focus on his head, running her tongue along his slit to get his precum, and then swirling it around the tip, before taking all of him inside her once again.

He presses his head back against the couch as she works, lulling his head to the side to watch his own hand working up and down Blaine's now rock hard cock, making the boy buck his hips into his hand. Driven purely by desire, and without thinking, Sam shifts his body towards the brunette boy, and starts lowering his head to his lap, hesitantly taking the tip of Blaine's cock between his soft lips.

"Oh shit!" Blaine exclaims in surprise, not excepting to feel a mouth around his cock. He opens his eyes, expecting to find Brittany's blonde head between his legs, only to find that it's Sam's beautiful mouth sucking his dick, like he's in a dream. "Oh, God. Oh, Sam, fuck, that feels so fucking good."

Brittany watches in awe as her boyfriend starts sucking Blaine, not expecting that. She feels a surge of pride for Sam, happy to see him going after what he wants without worrying about it too much. "So hot," she can't help but mumble out around Sam's cock, the sight making her pool between her legs. She slips a finger into her folds as she watches the boys, hoping to relieve herself of some tension.

Sam can't believe how good Blaine tastes. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but Blaine's cock feels so good against his tongue, and he can't believe he hadn't done this sooner. So overwhelmed by all of it, and having no idea what to actually do, Sam focuses on what Brittany's doing to him, and tries to copy her movements, knowing whatever it is feels amazing for him.

"Fuck, fuck yes, just like that," Blaine moans, feeling Sam's tongue swirling around his tip before his soft lips start descending down his shaft. He always knew those big beautiful lips would feel amazing around his cock. They were made for blow jobs. He brings a hand up to Sam's head and runs his fingers through the blonde hair he loves so much. "You feel so good, Sam. Your mouth feels so good working my cock."

Sam moans around him, not sure if it's from Blaine's praises or Brittany's mouth, but he knows he's about to burst from the sensory overload. All it takes is the feeling of hitting the back of Brittany's throat, and he's exploding, spilling his warm cum into her waiting mouth, filling her up to the brim. He can feel her trying to swallow it all with him still inside her, and he's wonder what it's like. Brittany loves to swallow his load, and as he's working Blaine up to his own release, he can't help but wonder what it tastes like. Sure, he's licked Brittany's pussy clean after he's come in her before, but that was his own cum. He assumes Blaine's would taste different.

Brittany feels the last drop of cum slide down her throat, and she releases Sam's softening member, leaning back on her butt so she has a better view of Blaine's cock pumping in and out of Sam's mouth while she fingers herself. "How does it feel, Blaine? Is my Sammy good?"

"Mmm, so good," Blaine promises her, a lazily smile growing on his face when he feels Sam taking him to the hilt. Fuck, he really does have a giant mouth. Seriously fucking perfect for sucking cock. "You taught him well."

"He's just a natural," Brittany beams proudly, slipping two fingers inside roughly.

Blaine nods his head in agreement, feeling himself getting closer to the edge with each lick to his shaft. "I'm not gonna last much longer," he warns, not sure what the boy is planning on doing.

"Are you gonna swallow his load?" Brittany asks, wondering that herself. It would be so fucking hot, but she's not sure if Sam is ready for that yet. She notices the way Sam tenses, and she can tell he's not sure either, so she jumps in with a solution that will hopefully make everyone happy. "How about Blaine does like last time, but comes in me instead, and then you can clean me off?"

That sounds so fucking hot to Sam and he nods his head, bobbing up and down on Blaine's dick. It doesn't sound quite as good to Blaine, but really, just the thought of Sam swallowing his load, no matter where it's coming from, is too much, and he widens his eyes at Brittany, hoping she gets the message. The blonde does, and she frantically scrambles up onto the couch on the other side of Blaine, leaning back so her ass is at the edge, and spreads her legs wide for him.

"I'm gonna come," he spits out, gently pushing Sam's head away from him so he can jump off the couch and kneel in front of Brittany. He doesn't have time to think about what he's doing, and just shoves his cock in, burying it inside Brittany's pussy just as he starts to unload.

"Oh god," Brittany whines as her pussy is filled with cum, the taste of Sam's load still fresh in her mouth. She rubs her clit as Blaine empties himself inside of her, and she can feel herself getting closer.

Once he's shot out his last spurt, Blaine pulls out, noticing his cum starting to slowly leak. He stumbles back a bit, giving Sam room to replace him between Brittany's legs, and watches as the boy greedily laps at her pussy, licking through her folds before attaching his big lips to her hole and sucking.

Sam's eyes flutter shut as he sucks Blaine's cum out of Brittany's entrance, feeling the warm delicious goo coating his tongue and slip down his throat. He can taste Brittany in the mixture too, and it's so fucking good, he can't get enough. He shoves his tongue inside her hole, hoping to dig as much cum out as he can, and he gets more than he bargained for when Brittany clenches and convulses around his tongue.

"Sam, oh God!" she cries out as she tenses, holding her ridged position for a moment before she bursts, gushing more liquid into Sam's mouth. The boy just continues to lap at her, obviously enjoying himself, and she can't help but giggle at how eager he is. She and Blaine must make a yummy combination. Sam licks and licks, sliding through her soaked folds before dipping back inside her, making sure he cleans up every last drop of Blaine's cum. Once he's satisfied she's clean, he pulls his face away from her pussy and smiles up at her, his face coated in juices. She giggles at him and leans down, bringing their lips together for a kiss. She immediately slips her tongue inside his mouth, hoping to get a taste of what he just cleaned up. She was right, they tasted delicious.

Blaine watches them kiss, swapping tastes, and boldly joins them. He runs a hand along Sam's back to get his attention, and doesn't hesitate to kiss the boy of his dreams when he turns to him. His lips feels just as amazing as he always imagined, and when Sam pushes his tongue into his mouth, and Blaine can taste himself on him, well, he pretty much melts.

Brittany sighs as she watches the boys kiss softly, so happy for them. She takes the moment to catch her breath and get her senses back, preparing for the next part of their evening. She can feel the excitement bubbling up in her tummy, and she seriously can't wait. She might even be more excited than they are. She lets them continue to kiss for a moment, before she pushes herself against Sam's front, hoping to gain their attention.

Feeling Brittany flush against him, Sam reluctantly pulls away from Blaine's mouth to look at his girlfriend. "Yeah, babe?"

"You ready to get started?"

Sam gulps, nervous but excited. "Y-Yeah, yeah, I'm ready."

Brittany smiles softly at him and gives him a gentle kiss of reassurance before she slides off the couch and back to the floor. "Stand up, baby," she tells Sam, holding his hips and letting her hands trail down his legs when he gets to his feet. Sam stands and looks down at Blaine kneeling on one side, and Brittany on the other, and he feels a rush of giddiness at what's to come. "Do you wanna get him ready, Blaine?"

The brunette boy looks at Brittany with wide eyes before looking back up to Sam, as if asking if he was okay with that. Sam smiles and nods at him. "Yeah, I'd actually really like that."

"Cool." Brittany gently tugs on Sam's legs, getting him to turn around so that he's facing her, his ass in Blaine's direction.

Blaine hesitantly raises his hands, holding onto the boy's cheeks and pulling them apart to take a peek. It looks just as he remembers, the thing he's been dreaming about for weeks, and he can't stop himself from taking a lick, running the tip of his tongue over Sam's asshole.

"Oh fuck," Sam moans at the feeling, his knees almost buckling under him with just one touch of Blaine's tongue. He hunches over slightly to give Blaine better access, and feels a harder lick followed by another and another. "God, that feels so good." Just when he thinks he can't possibly feel any better, he feels Brittany take his cock back into her mouth, sucking his shaft harder. "Jesus, Britt, I can't-" Sam can't form any coherent words, his brain trying to process the sensations tingling through him as Blaine laps at his ass and Brittany sucks on his cock. He rocks his hips back and forth, pressing back into Blaine's tongue before pushing forward into Brittany's mouth, repeating the motion over and over because it just feels so fucking good.

Brittany feels Sam's cock hardening in her mouth, and lets him go after a moment more, pushing his legs apart so she can lay down on the floor between, and get to Blaine's cock instead. She lays on her stomach, and starts to stroke Blaine's cock, building him up again so he'll be ready when Sam is. She pumps and pumps until he starts getting hard, and then shoves his dick in her mouth, taking almost all of it in one go.

Blaine moans against Sam's hole, Brittany's mouth working him like a pro. She clearly knows what she's doing, and it feels so good, but it doesn't compare to the way Sam's mouth felt before. That was magic. Still, he lets himself enjoy the blow job Brittany is giving him, while he focuses on Sam's hole, his tongue soften the ring of muscles he's preparing.

He pulls away and sucks a finger into his mouth, before running the tip around Sam's hole in tight circles, as if asking for permission. Sensing the question, Sam nods, pushing his ass closer to the boy. "Do it."

Not wasting any time, Blaine careful starts pushing inside, his finger meeting some resistance. Sam clenches around the intrusion at first, before he relaxes, letting Blaine push in a bit further. He gets half way in before he pulls out almost all the way, then pushes back in even further, repeating the process until he can fit a second finger inside, then even a third. Sam just bucks against him, pushing his fingers inside him further with each jerk, and Blaine can't help but be impressed. His best friend is taking this like a pro, and he can't wait to get inside him for real.

Brittany can hear her boyfriend moaning and groaning above her and she shakes her head in amusement, glad he's enjoying himself. Sam always has loved the prepping, both giving and receiving. He was so obviously an ass man.

"Oh god, oh yeah," Sam shouts, having to bend over and rest his hands on his knees to keep himself up right. The new angle just makes Blaine's fingers hit him even deeper, and he doesn't know how he's still standing at all. "I, you have to stop, I, I-I can't, I'm ready, stop or I'm gonna..."

Blaine stills his fingers inside Sam at his words, and takes a moment to really take in the situation. He's kneeling behind a bent over Sam, three fingers deep in his asshole, while Brittany lay underneath Sam, sucking his cock to full length. He can't help but hope this is the first of many, many nights spent just like this. He slowly starts to remove his fingers, smiling at the stretched hole they created.

Brittany releases Blaine's cock and slides out from under Sam to assess the situation. Sam is still hunched over and has the cutest flushed face she's ever seen, and she smiles at him. "You ready for this, baby?" He nods. "How do you want it? Like before, on your back? Or bent over like this?"

"This," Sam huffs out, liking the way he's basically presenting himself to Blaine in this position.

Brittany nods and moves over to sit on the edge of the couch, guiding Sam to turn in her direction. Once she's seated, she gently cups his cheeks with her hands and kisses him on the lips. "I'm so proud of you for this, Sam. For asking for what you want, even if it was scary. You're going to feel so amazing in a minute, and it's all gonna be worth it, and I'm gonna be right here with you, okay? Me and Blaine, we're here for you."

Sam smiles and gives her another kiss, before dropping his forehead against her shoulder and pushing his lower body out to Blaine, letting him know he's ready.

Brittany curls her arm around Sam's head, soothingly running her fingers through his hair to calm him, while running her other hand up and down his back. She locks eyes with Blaine, who has gotten to his feet. "Get a little bit of lube first," she reminds him, pointing in the direction of the table beside the couch.

Blaine quickly grabs the bottle, putting some in his palm and spreading it over his hard cock, before putting a bit more on his fingers and making his way back over to the blonde boy, spreading it over his already stretched hole. Once he's satisfied they're both lubed up enough, he can't help but check one last time. "You sure you're ready? This is what you want?"

"More than I've ever wanted anything," Sam admits, his words clear even though his face is hidden. Brittany beams at his words and gives a nod of encouragement to Blaine, letting him know she's got their guy.

Memorizing the way Sam is bent over in front of him, Blaine guides his cock towards Sam's ass, lining up with the hole. He takes a deep breath and pushes forward, pressing the tip of his dick against the tight ring of muscles, slipping inside fairly easily at first. He feels Sam tense a bit around him and he waits for him to relax again before he starts pushing further, slowly but surely burying himself inside Sam's tight hole. It's taking all of his will power not to start plowing into him, because it feels so much better than he could have ever imagined.

Sam squeezes his eyes shut, fighting against the pain because he knows it'll be worth it in a minute. It always hurts when Brittany first enters him with the plastic dick, but Brittany was right, this is different. Blaine's cock is thicker, so it's harder to take, but he just knows it'll feel that much better when he starts pounding into him. He bites his puffy lip to hold back a moan as he feels Blaine pulling out of him, but then lets out a whimper when he enters again, pushing in deeper this time. That time it hurt a little less, and when Blaine repeats his motions, and gets his entire length inside of him, all Sam can feel is pleasure. It rolls over him in waves and it's absolutely indescribable.

Feeling Sam's body shake against her, Brittany tightens her hold, watching as Blaine's thrusts start to slowly pick up pace, until she can hear his thighs slapping against Sam's ass with each go. She can hear the little whimpers Sam is letting out as he's pounded, and she lets her hand slip from his back to under him, wrapping her fingers around his cock and stroking up and down as she holds him.

"You're so tight," Blaine grunts, jerking his hips into the boy's ass, trying to gain a steady rhythm. He grips Sam's hips, pulling him back to meet each one of his thrusts, doubling the impact. Judging by the moan he hears falling from the blonde's lips, he's enjoying it.

"No, let me do you," Sam pants out to his girlfriend, pushing her hands away from his cock. He feels like the girl has been so focused on pleasing him and even Blaine, that she's barely gotten any pleasure herself. He backs up into Blaine, getting the boy to back up a few steps to give him room, and pushes Brittany back against the couch, pulling at her legs to get her on her back, before he dives right in, burying his face in her soaking pussy while Blaine fucks him from behind.

Brittany holds onto her thighs, keeping her legs in the air as Sam laps at her folds, his slick tongue sliding through them with ease. His licks his path from her hole up to her clit, stopping to suck the bud between his lips and flick it teasingly with the tip of his tongue, knowing it drives her wild. Placing one hand on the couch for balance, he uses his other hand to fill Brittany up, pumping two fingers in and out of her at the same pace Blaine is thrusting into him.

"So good," Brittany moans out, groping at her own chest as she writhes on the couch. "So good, does it feel good for you, Sammy? Is Blaine fucking your asshole just right?"

"It's amazing, Britt," the boy tells her, detaching his lips from her clit to speak. He looks up at her with bright blue eyes and she doesn't think she's ever seen him look happier. "It feels so good, it's just what I was missing."

Brittany smiles, and runs a finger down his cheek. "I'm glad." They share a grin before Sam goes back to work eating her out, and Brittany lets her gaze drift to the boy behind Sam, who's working up a sweat from all his pounding. "How about you, Blaine Warbler? Sam's got a great ass, huh?"

"Best ever," he confirms, punctuating his words with sharp thrusts into Sam. His cock feels so amazing each time he buries it into the boy, but he's not sure how much longer he can keep it up, he's getting really tired.

Sensing Blaine's exhausting, and knowing how tiring it can be to pound Sam's ass in the same position for too long, Brittany nudges the blonde head between her legs to get his attention. "Let's give Blaine a rest, huh? Try a new position?"

Sam glances back at the boy behind him, immediately noticing the sweat on his forehead. "Yeah, okay, sure. What should we do?"

"Ride him," Brittany suggests, nodding her head towards the love seat across from them. "Don't be a lazy bottom, Sam."

Sam laughs at her words and nods, pushing himself into a standing position, and carefully stepping away from Blaine, letting his cock slip out of him. He feels pathetically empty immediately and quickly pushes the boy down onto the other sofa, desperately needing to be filled.

Blaine lets himself fall back against the fresh cushions, and spreads his legs, letting his hard cock stand up right and waiting for Sam. The blonde wastes no time, and turns around so that he's face Brittany, and starts lowering himself onto Blaine's cock, feeling it slip into his hole a hell of a lot easier this time. His breath catches in his throat when he's fully impaled on Blaine's cock, and he locks eyes with Brittany across the room as he lifts himself almost all the way off before dropping back down heavily, burying it deep inside.

Brittany watches with wide, lustful eyes, as Sam rocks back into Blaine repeated, Sam's hard cock bouncing up and down wildly as he rides the boy. She feels herself getting wetter and wetter at the sight, not being able to stop herself from slipping a finger into her hole, taking over Sam's abandoned pumping.

Blaine leans back against the couch, letting Sam fuck himself against his cock while he catches his breath. He watches the way Sam's perfect ass cheeks squish against his lap each time he comes down, and he can't stop himself from running his hands all over the boy's body as he rides him. His fingers reach around to his stomach, running up and down his chiselled abs, then up to his pecs, pinching both his nipples between his fingers.

Sam bucks back into him harder at the touch, feeling something building inside of him and getting desperate for release. His hips start moving at a frantic pace, and when his eyes land on Brittany fingering herself as she watches from across the room, he waves her over.

"Baby, come here," he pants out, hoping she hears him over the slapping of skin. She does, and she pouts as she stops her pumping, pulling herself off the couch and making her way over to the pair on shaky legs. She drops down to her knees in front of her boyfriend, taking his bouncing cock into her mouth, assuming that's what he wanted. "No, no, baby, you've done enough."

"Huh?"

Sam pushes into Blaine and pauses his backwards thrusts, leaning against the boy's front so that his cock is angled up. He tugs on Brittany's arms to get her to her feet again and pulls her closer. "Get on."

"What?"

"Get on my cock, baby," he repeats, pumping his member a few times before taking a firm hold of the base. "You deserves to get fucked too, and I don't leave my girl hanging. So get on, and  _I_  can be the middle of a hottie sandwich this time."

Brittany shakes her head in amusement at her thoughtful boyfriend, before she moves forward, trying to figure out how this is going to work. She places her hands on Sam's shoulders and he hugs her around her waist before falling back, pulling her feet off the ground so she can swing them up and around. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and presses their chests together to hold on, letting him close his legs so she can rest on his lap, her legs stretched out on the couch beside Blaine's. She's pressed tightly against Sam, facing Blaine with friendly smile. "Hey, Blaine."

He laughs at her friendly greeting. "Hey, Britt."

Sam nudges the girl's hips up a bit, so he can guide his cock inside of her, and once she lowers herself and buries his length in her pussy, she feels more comfortable. "You good?"

"Perfect," she tells Sam, proving her words by bouncing up and down in his lap, pushing him back into Blaine's cock. All three teens moan at the action, fully appreciating the new position. "Now let's get us filled up, huh?"

Without waiting for a response, Brittany starts up again, rocking her hips into Sam's cock, knowing the boy isn't going to be able to do much of the work right now. She pulls away from Sam's chest and leans away from him, holding onto his shoulders as she grinds into his lap, creating the friction both of them are craving.

Gaining a second wind, and feeling Brittany's movements pushing Sam harder onto his shaft, Blaine starts to pump his hips up as well, fucking Sam's ass as Brittany fucks his cock.

"Oh, Jesus motherfucking Christ," Sam moans out, feeling completely overwhelmed by the two people fucking him so good and hard. He's felt a sensory overload a few times tonight, but this, this is too much. Blaine is fucking his ass roughly, pushing his body forward with each thrust, meeting perfectly with each one of Brittany's slams, and he knows there's no way any of them is going to last very long at all.

"I'm gonna come, Sam," Brittany moans out, her words almost impossible to understand over her frantic movements.

Then he hears Blaine grunting behind him. "Me, too."

Sam doesn't know how to process what's happening, before he feels Brittany starting to shake in his arms, her walls tightening around his cock and pulling him deeper into her pussy. "Oh, fuck, god, so good!" She falls back into his chest as she convulses, gripping onto him as if her life depended on it.

He doesn't even get a chance to ask if she's okay before he feels Blaine's cock starting to swell in his hole and he braces himself for the explosion, his moans of pleasure mixing with Blaine's as he feels warm cum shooting into his asshole, filling him up the way he's been fantasizing about for weeks. It feels even more amazing than he remembers, and it's exactly what he's been desperately needing. "Oh, Sam," Blaine sighs as he comes, his hot breath ticking Sam's neck.

The liquid feels so amazing inside of him that Sam comes himself, spilling his load into Brittany's still quavering pussy. "Oh god, Blaine, Blaine, fuck, give me your cum." His hips buck as he spurts, the movements earning friction from both Blaine and Brittany, and it just makes him come harder, shooting copious amounts of cum into Brittany.

The girl whimpers as she's filled up, just barely able to keep her eyes open to look at Blaine with a lazy smile on her face. "He's so good, isn't he?"

Blaine nods with a sigh, pulling the boy back against his front so the blonde couple falls against him. He runs a hand up and down Brittany's back, wanting to feel connected to the girl as well. "Our boy's perfect."

Sam smiles and presses a kiss to the side of Brittany's face, before leaning his head back against Blaine's shoulder, turning his head so he can capturing the boy's lips in a sweet kiss. "You're kinda perfect yourself. Both of you. All of us, together."

Completely sated and satisfied, the three teens just rest cuddled together, Sam between his two favorite people, all still buried inside one another, savoring this moment of connection that they hope will last.


	3. The Third Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is all a bit rushed, but a bit of plot had somehow wormed its way into the smut along the way (the horror!), and while I wasn't really interested in exploring a Sam sexuality arc, I wanted/needed to wrap it up a bit, so I know it's sloppy, but hopefully it's okay. Thank you for reading.

It starts to happen pretty frequently after that.

At least once a week, one of them will manage to get their parents out for the night and invite the other two over for some fun. Brittany might not be the sharpest crayon in the shed, but she's pretty sure her inclusion is mostly just a courtesy at this point. Well, at least from Blaine. From Sam, it's more like a safety net, because while he's become more open and comfortable with admitting how much he likes it up the ass, he still always has to be touching Brittany somehow when he comes. It's like he's convinced himself that he's getting off on her pussy, ass or mouth, more than Blaine's cock thrusting into him. But really, he's not fooling anyone.

Blaine isn't rude or mean or passive aggressive or even resentful to her or anything, but she's good at reading people, and she can tell he wishes she wasn't involved. Brittany isn't really sure how she feels about that, because technically, Sam is her boyfriend, and she probably shouldn't want someone else to steal him away, but at the same time, she wants him to be happy. And even if he won't admit it, fucking Blaine seems to make him really, really happy.

But she really likes it, too. She likes watching Blaine pounding into Sam from behind, dumping his load inside of him, and the adorable little blissed out face her boyfriend makes when he's filled. She likes the feeling of Sam's cock sliding along her tongue or inside her pussy, just from the force of Blaine's thrusts, and she even likes it when Blaine lets her fuck him with her strap on while he's doing Sam.

She understands where Blaine is coming from, though, because in a way, she feels it, too. It must suck to get to fuck your dream guy, only to have said dream guy try to ignore the meaning and the feelings of it all. Try to downplay it by rationalizing that a girl helped him get off, when all three of them know that wasn't the case. The more she thinks about it, the more she thinks it really isn't fair to Blaine, or even herself.

She doesn't want to stop their three ways, and she hopes Blaine doesn't really want to either, but she does want Sam to stop hiding from his feelings, and she worries that if they just keep letting him fuck them both, he's going to do just that.

So, when Blaine sits down beside her in History to invite her over to his house tomorrow night, she finally asks him about it. "Are you still okay with all of this? With us, and Sam?"

"Y-Yeah, of course," Blaine answers, but the waver in his voice makes it obvious that he's not being entirely truthful. "Why? You don't want to stop, do you?"

"No, no," she assures him, seeing how worried he looks at the idea of her taking Sam away from him. "No, of course not. I really enjoy our nights together, and I know Sam really does, too. It's just, I feel like you aren't happy with the arrangement. Or, with me being there."

Blaine's features soften when he realizes what she's trying to say. "Britt, it's not that. I don't wish you weren't there."

"You don't?"

"No," he promises. "No, not at all, that would be so-, no, that's not it. It's not about me not wanting you there, it's just that sometimes I feel like I'm the third wheel, like I'm just there as a sex toy for Sam or something."

Brittany's eyes widen at that. "Are you kidding? That's how  _I_  feel."

"Do you guys still have sex, just the two of you?" Blaine asks, already knowing the answer. Brittany nods, suddenly feeling weirdly guilty about that. "Well, there you go. It's like I'm just a special treat you pull out on the weekends for Sam, because he likes something you can't give him. I love it when we get together, don't get me wrong, but I don't know. I guess I've just been getting a bit tired of feeling used, you know?"

"You aren't, Blaine, I promise," Brittany tries to assure him, placing a hand on his knee. "I think we both know how much Sam enjoys being with you, he just… He's still scared of what that means, and so he uses  _me_  to convince himself it doesn't mean anything. And I know that's not fair to you."

"Or you, either,"

Brittany smiles at him, thankful that he's seeing that things aren't perfect for either of them. "We both care about Sam, right? And we like to make him happy?"

"Or course," Blaine immediately agrees. "He's the best friend I've ever had."

"Well, I care about you, too," Brittany continues, and when Blaine covers her hand with his own and squeezes, she knows he's telling her the feeling is mutual. "And I don't want you to feel like we're just using you, because we're not. Sam's not. Sam is just…"

"He's scared," the boy agrees, nodding his head. It's not like he didn't already know that, but it's nice to know his opinion is valid, and it's not just him feeling hopeful, or trying to rationalize the fact that even though he feels hurt, he'd never even think about stopping their nights together. "I get it, it can be scary, but how can we help him?"

A smile slowly starts to grow on Brittany's lips. "Come to my house tomorrow night, instead, okay? Get there early. I think it's time Sam tries gay sex without the training wheels."

Blaine isn't exactly sure what that means, but it sounds pretty good to him, so he just nods and decides to leave it to Brittany. She's been the mastermind behind this whole arrangement from the start, anyway.

 

*

 

Blaine gets to Brittany's house a half hour before Sam does, and after Brittany explains her plan, they go over what they want to say to him. They don't want Sam to feel attacked or to freak out, but they really need to tell him how they feel so that they can all enjoy their time together without lingering worries or doubts. Sex should be fun and make you feel  _good_ , not bad.

When Sam enters Brittany's room and finds his girlfriend and best friend sitting nervously on the bed, he immediately picks up on the tension in the room. "Hey, guys. What's going on? What's with the faces?"

"Sam, we want to talk to you about something," Brittany starts, keeping her voice soft and calm. She reaches a hand out and wiggles her fingers, urging him to come and sit between them. Once he's seated, Blaine and Brittany both take one of his hands to hold. "This isn't a bad talk, don't worry. We don't want you to feel like we're ganging up on you or anything, but we've been talking, and we want to talk to you about some things before we start anything. Okay?"

Sam glances between the two of them nervously, before nodding reluctantly. "Sure, uh, what, what do you want to talk about?"

And they talk. Blaine tells him how he feels like he's only there to get him off, while Brittany feels like she's only being used as a way to prove something. They explain how much his denial is hurting them both, and that while they don't want to push him into something he's not ready for, they've both agreed that they can't keep going along with the way things are right now without getting more hurt.

"We're not trying to give you an ultimatum," Blaine assures him, softly stroking his thumb over the hand he's still holding in his lap. "We just wanted to be honest with you about how we feel."

"No, no," Sam immediately replies, squeezing Blaine's hand before turning to Brittany to give her a weak smile. "No, I get it, and I'm glad you guys told me. I'd never want to hurt either of you, you both mean so much to me. I just, I just get scared sometimes, and I don't know why. I know that liking guys is okay, but…"

"That was when you didn't think  _you_  liked guys," Blaine finishes in understanding.

Brittany reaches up and cups Sam's cheek with her free hand, gently brushing the skin with her thumb. "It's okay that you do, Sammy. It doesn't change anything about you or who you are. You're still a super hot, dorky, awesome guy. A guy we both really care about and want to see happy. So just, let yourself be happy, please."

"How?" Sam asks, his eyes pleading with Brittany for instructions. "I want to be happy, too, and I want to make you both happy. Just, just tell me how I can make that happen, and I'll do it."

"It's not something you can force," Blaine speaks up from his other side. "We want you to take the time you need and then tell us when you think you're ready."

Sam looks between the two again. "Ready for what?"

"To have sex with Blaine," Brittany explains gently.

"But," Sam starts, his eyes narrowing in confusion, and his cheeks starting to flush a bit. "But I've already done that."

" _Just_  Blaine," Brittany corrects, pushing some hair behind Sam's ear. "So you can accept that when he's fucking you, it's  _Blaine_  that's making you come, and that that's  _okay_. Blaine needs to know that you feel that connection, and I need to know that you're fucking me because you want to, and not because you feel like you need to, and I can't know that until I see that you've accepted your feelings. Does that make sense?"

Sam nods softly, feeling his head start to hurt. He thought he was coming over tonight to get laid, and instead he got punched in the heart. But he's glad though, because he was serious before; he'd never ever want to hurt Brittany or Blaine, so if that's what he's been doing, he's going to do whatever it takes to stop it.

"We're here for you whenever you need us." With a smile, Blaine lets Sam's hand go and pulls him into a hug, opening his arms enough to wrap around Brittany when she presses herself against Sam's back.

 

*

 

Sam spends the next week and a half thinking and stressing and watching gay porn and thinking some more, until he finally feels like he's in the head space he's supposed to be in. He still doesn't know if he's into other guys, or if he's just really into Blaine, but the point is,  _he's really into Blaine_ , and after all that stressing and thinking, he can admit that now, without freaking out about what that means. It just is what it is.

Blaine is hot and cute and funny and his best friend and he fucks him so,  _so_  well, and he fucking loves it  _and_  he loves fucking Brittany, too. When he thinks about that, it's an 'and' now, instead of a 'but'. Now, when he thinks about fucking Brittany, it's just because he likes to, and not because he's trying to not think how much he likes fucking someone else.

It's balanced now, and he thinks that's all Brittany and Blaine wanted.

 

*

 

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asks for at least the tenth time since arriving at Sam's house. "You're ready?"

Sam smiles up at him from his seat at the edge of his bed, tugging at the boy's belt. "I'm more than ready, I promise."

Blaine gulps and nods, giving him the green light to keep going. His eyes drift over to where Brittany is watching from a chair in the corner, her shirt off and her hand palming her chest. She offered to let them do this alone, but both Blaine and Sam wanted her there, because while it would just be the two of them tonight, it was still about all three of them.

He looks back down at his best friend when he feels the boy tugging his slacks down and helping him step out of them, leaving him in nothing but his briefs. Blaine runs his fingers through Sam's hair and sigh as the boy places wet, open mouthed kisses against his semi hard cock through the white fabric.

"That feels good," he whispers, his head lulling back as his dick grows harder. Sam's lips kiss up and down the bulge, before they trail up to Blaine's stomach, kissing and licking at the delicious skin of his hipbones, as he gently peals the hem of Blaine's underwear down to free some of his cock. His lips travel down again, kissing along the shaft as it's revealed to him. "So good."

Sam smiles through his kisses and pulls the cotton the rest of the way down, capturing Blaine's entire length in his mouth when it springs free. He lets his friend's underwear fall to the ground for him to step out of, and reaches up to grab a firm hold of the his cock. He slides his lips back until they're just encircling his tip, and lifts his gaze to lock eyes with Blaine as he swirls his tongue around the head.

It's hardly the first time he's sucked Blaine's cock, but it feels different now. Brittany isn't on her knees sucking him off as he's doing it, for one thing, but it's more than that. Before, he told himself he was doing it to get Blaine hard, so Blaine could fuck him, but now, as he looks into lust filled dark eyes, he knows he's doing it purely to pleasure Blaine. Well, and maybe for himself too, because to be honest, he  _really_  loves sucking Blaine's cock.

"Fuck, Sam," Blaine whimpers from above him, his fingers still running through his hair. He lets himself enjoy that feeling for the first time, how loving Blaine always is with him, even when Sam has been less so. As much as he loves it when Blaine fucks him nice and rough, he kind of wants tonight to be slow and loving. He might not be totally sure of which way he does, but he knows he loves Blaine, and he hasn't done a good job of showing his friend that, and he wants tonight to change that.

He slowly starts to stroke Blaine with his hand, his fist making small pumps as he slides his lips down his shaft, taking more of it into his mouth. As much as he's always been teased about the size of his mouth, he's never been more thankful for it than he is now, as he swallows more of Blaine's cock.

He gets more than half way down before he slides back up, then repeats the process over and over, his hand starting to pick up speed. He stops back at the head and tongue Blaine's slit, lapping up the precum before licking down his shaft again, swallowing as much of it as he can until he feels the tip against the back of his throat.

Blaine's hands hold him in place for a moment, shuddering at the feeling of the boy swallowing around his girth. He marvels at how long Sam can take it before he starts to gag, and immediately loosens his hold, letting the blonde pull back to catch his breath. Even as he's coughing, his hand never stops jerking him, his spit now making his strokes even smoother.

Brittany watches the boys interact from the corner, and she can't help but smile at how cute they're being. Even as Blaine was making him choke on his cock, there was just something playful and sweet about the way they were acting with one another, and it warms her heart, and starts an ache between her legs. She silently shifts in her seat and slips her shorts and panties off, her hand immediately drifting down to rub her clit as she watches.

Instead of taking Blaine's cock back into his mouth, Sam pulls it back and starts kissing and licking at the underside, slowly making his way down to his balls. He's never dared to venture that far down, always strictly sticking to his cock in the past.

Blaine sucks in a deep breathe at the same time Sam sucks a sack into his mouth, and he feels his knees go a little weak at the sensation. He wobbles back a bit before gripping a blonde head for balance, his eye drifting closed as Sam continues to pump his cock with his hand while he sucks his balls into that wonderful mouth of his.

Rolling the sack around his mouth, Sam's tongue swirls around the ball before letting it go with a pop and moving to suck the other one into his mouth and giving it the same treatment. He hums around the weight on his tongue and brings his free hand up and grabs a handful of Blaine's ass, pulling his body closer to him. He massages the cheek with his palm for a moment before he slowly drifts over, his finger finding Blaine's hole and pressing against it.

The brunette gasps at the touch, bucking in Sam's mouth at the sudden feeling. Sam has never gone near his asshole before. He glances up at Brittany to see if she's watching this, and the proud smile on her face tells him she's thinking exactly what he is; Sam is really opening himself up and embracing this experience. Sam never enters him, just makes tight circles around the ring of muscles, but it's still another step forward and he couldn't be more proud.

"Come here," Blaine growls, abruptly pulling Sam to his feet and attaching their lips in a passionate kiss. He wants to convey just how much this means to him already, how much he loves Sam for trying so hard for him. He knows it must have been hard for him to get to this place, but he did it for them, and it means the world to him.

"Mmm, Blaine," Sam moans against his lips, their tongues sliding together in perfect harmony as they kiss. His hands drop to his own pants and he quickly tugs them off, freeing his erection without breaking their lip lock. Sam pulls Blaine's naked body flush against his, their hard cocks slapping together as they fight for dominance.

Blaine's hands trial down Sam's muscular back until they reach his ass and he squeezes, smile into the kiss. "Bed," he manages to huff out as he gently pushes the blonde so he falls back onto his bed. He immediately crawls on top of him, pressing their torsos together as he brings their lips into another heated kiss.

After a moment, he reluctantly moves away, leaving Sam's already puffy lips extra swollen, and starts kissing a path down his neck and chest, stopping to suck on a nipple before continuing down to the abs he loves oh so much. He kisses and licks at the ridges, making sure not to miss a single inch of skin before he moves on, his lips drifting over to his side so he can kiss along the defined 'V' of Sam's hips, that trail down to Blaine's destination.

He kisses along Sam's shaft, much like the other boy did to him, before taking the tip into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the head. His lips slowly slide down Sam's cock, swallowing as much of it as he can, before he comes back up and does it again, slipping and slobbering all over his massive girth.

"Oh, god," Sam groans, lifting his head up to watch as Blaine's mouth works him so fucking well. A shiver runs down his spine at the sight of his best friend bobbing up and down on his dick, and even though it's a sight he's seen before, it feels brand new. He whimpers when Blaine pulls away, but his disappointment is short lived when he's abruptly flipped over onto his stomach and he feels Blaine spreading his ass cheeks.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your ass?" Blaine asks him boldly, eyeing the hole he's dying to dive into.

Sam laughs at his friend's words. "Yeah, you might have mentioned it."

"Good, because it's perfect," Blaine praises him, leaning forward and giving the hole a nice, strong lick.

"Fucking hell," Sam huffs, momentarily clenching at the sensation before he relaxes against the bed. He turns his head so he's able to see Brittany, just as she starts to finger herself and he offers his girlfriend a smile. "Enjoying the show?"

"It's super hot," she tells him with an encouraging smile, her finger rubbing tight circles around her clit. As happy as she is that tonight is all about Sam and Blaine and everything, she really wishes it was Sam's tongue between her legs right now instead of her fingers. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

Sam takes a moment to answer her, his words caught in his throat as Blaine's licking his asshole. "I am," he admits, his eyes starting to flutter closed at the pleasure shooting through his body.

"Then stop talking to me," she playfully chastises him. "Focus on the cute boy rimming you, duh." Sam laughs at his girlfriend and nods, blowing her a kiss before turning his head to the other side, his gaze landing on the poster of a half naked wrestler instead.

Blaine licks and licks at Sam's hole, until the ridges are softened enough to easily take his finger. He sucks the digit into his mouth before he pushes in, knowing just how slow to go. Once he's knuckle deep, he pulls back out and then right back in, building up a rhythm and then adding a second finger once the hole is stretched enough for it.

"Fuck, Blaine," Sam moans as he writhes around on the bed, clenching around Blaine's fingers and pulling them deeper inside. The boy keeps pumping though, his fingers starting to slide in and out of Sam's hole easier and easier the more he stretches. Soon, he's able to fit three fingers inside and he knows the blonde is ready.

He pulls out of Sam, smiling at the whimper the boy lets out at the emptiness, and gets to his knees, fisting his cock and pumping to make sure he's at full length. "Ready?"

"Y-Yeah," Sam stutters out, pushing his ass out a bit for his friend. He grabs a fist full of his bed sheet and closes his eyes, ready to be entered. "I want your cock, Blaine. I need it inside of me, now."

Blaine quickly lubes them both up and then shuffles forwards on his knees until he's in place, spreading Sam's cheeks with one hand and guiding his cock towards his hole with the other. Once the tip is in place, he moves his hand from Sam's ass up to his lower back, balancing his weight as he starts to push in. He presses forward until he feels the head of his dick pop into place and then he holds his position, letting Sam get used to the intrusion.

Sam clenches tightly around Blaine's cock, waiting for the little bit of pain to pass before he starts to feel the pleasure. Once he's comfortable, he jerks his hips back just the tiniest bit, knowing Blaine will get the message and continue. The brunette does, and soon starts pushing further in, getting about half way before he starts pulling out, only to push right back in, burying himself all the way to the hilt.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Sam cries out, turning his head and moaning into the mattress underneath him. He clenches the bed spread in the same vice grip he has on Blaine's cock, and hisses and moans as Blaine starts pounding into him, giving him no time to adjust.

Blaine starts out with sharp, hard thrusts like he normally does with Sam, before he catches sight of Brittany in the corner, her legs spread as she dips her fingers inside of herself. Then he remembers this isn't about getting Sam off, this is about connecting with him, showing him how much he cares, that this isn't just a physical thing. His gaze drifts back down to the boy beneath him and he starts to slow his pumps down, changing his rough thrusts into long, lingering ones, burying his length as deep inside Sam as he can on each drive.

Sam starts to relax as Blaine fucks him in a soothing, steady pace, sighing each time Blaine's cock hits him just right. He starts to loosen his fists, watching as Blaine's hands slowly trail down his arms and his fingers slip between his, locking them together. He can feel Blaine's front against his back, and he arches up and turns his head just enough to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss. It's the first time they've ever kissed during sex, and it's just another reminder about how different this is from all the other times.

Blaine moans against Sam's soft lips, slipping his thighs between Sam's legs so he still has some leverage to keep pumping his hips into Sam's ass as he'd draped over his back. He can feel Sam against every part of his body, and it feels so much better than everything he has ever experienced in his life, and he can feel his pumps starting to get stronger.

Kissing him is causing too much strain, so he reluctantly pulls away, dropping them to Sam's shoulder and leaving slopping kisses against the boy's sweaty skin. He trails his lips along the tense muscles, kissing and licking all across Sam's back as he continues to pound into him. Missing the connection of their lips, he kisses down Sam's spine until he can't bend down anymore and pushes up into a kneeling position, hesitantly pulling out of the boy.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Sam asks in a daze, twisting his neck to look at the brunette questioningly.

Chuckling at the pout on his lips, Blaine playfully smacks his ass. "Turn over," he instructs, tickling Sam's side until he jumps into action. The blonde quickly rearranges himself, pulling his legs up and twisting his body around until he's flat on his back with Blaine still kneeling between his legs. Blaine reaches forward and grabs a pillow from the head of the bed, and lifts Sam's hips, placing it underneath him so he's angled up. "Better. Now I can kiss you properly," he explains, his cock easily slipping back into Sam's stretched hole as he surges forward to connect their lips.

He can feel Sam's hard cock against his stomach as he lays flat ontop of him, their bodies sliding together with each thrust. Their kisses are sloppy, but passionate, a mix of tongues and moans, as they lose themselves in each other.

Sam feels light headed from everything Blaine, and he hooks his legs around his best friends waist, digging his heels into the boy's back and pulling him closer against him. Any other time they've had sex, Sam has been facing away from Blaine, so Brittany could join, but this, kissing Blaine, feeling his entire body against him as his cock slides in and out of him,  _this_  feels so unbelievably amazing, he has hates that he ever denied himself the pleasure.

Wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine's back, Sam arches up into him, his tongue licking at Blaine's upper lip, their movements becoming too frantic to keep connected. Instead, Blaine buries his face in Sam's neck, sucking on the soft skin he finds, while Sam runs his fingers through Blaine's messy hair, cupping the back of his head and pressing his face closer against him.

"Oh, god, oh Blaine," Sam moans, his toes curling as Blaine's dick hits him particularly deep. The blonde can tell that Blaine is getting close by the way his thrusts speed up, and before he can choke out another moan, he feels Blaine's cock swell, his frantic hips stilling before he explodes, spilling his load deep inside him.

Blaine bites down on Sam's neck as he comes, his hips jerking as he empties himself. He can feel Sam's fingers trailing up and down his back, trying to soothe him as he starts to come down, and he sighs into the boy's neck as his body tingles. "Jesus."

"Wow," Sam sighs after him, his eyes fluttering shut as he feels Blaine's cum filling him up. He clenches around Blaine's pulsating cock, milking him of every drop, before he relaxes under him, letting Blaine slowly pull out as he reluctantly pulls himself up onto his hands and knees.

He looks down between them and sees that Sam is still hard. Smiling bashfully, he offers Sam his hand and pulls him up into a seated position, quicky taking his place and laying flat on his back. He grabs at Sam's hips, encouraging him to kneel over him. Sam does as he's told, ignoring the cum that's leaking out of him, and throws a leg over Blaine's chest, guiding his cock into his best friend's mouth.

Blaine swallows most of him in one go, working his cock expertly with his tongue for a couple minutes, until Sam pulls out and starts frantically pumping himself with his fist. He feels that familiar tingling in his balls, and he straightens up and aims, shooting ropes of warm cum all over Blaine's gorgeous face. He jerks forwards a few times, spurting a few more strings until he's finished, smiling his dorky smile as he admires his work.

"Look at you," he teases, slowly unwrapping his fingers from his cock and letting if fall down, limp. "You look hot with a little cum on you."

Blaine laughs and makes a show of licking around his lips, trying to get as much cum on his tongue as possible. Shaking his head, Sam pushes his knees back, leaning down and kisses Blaine's lips softly, before his lips moves over, gently kissing the boy's face and cleaning his cum off of him. Blaine practically purrs as Sam's lavishes him with kisses, waiting until his friend is finished before he pulls him back down for another kiss. Sam shifts over Blaine, laying himself ontop of him as they cuddle into each other and continue to kiss lazily, Sam stopping to let his lips wander every once in a while.

Brittany comes quietly in the corner, a blissful smile on her face as she watches her boys. She wants to ask Sam how he liked it and how he's feeling and even considers going over and joining them, cuddling into Sam's other side, but she decides to just leave them be. Tonight, right now, this is their moment, one that's been a long time coming and that means so, so much to all of them. She wants nothing more than for them to enjoy every second of it, together.

There will be plenty of time for questions and talking and cuddling tomorrow, and the next day, and for a really long time after, she hopes.


End file.
